codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Strike One
'''Strike One '''is the first mission in Call of Duty: Dark War III and the first mission in the Act I as well. It features Reginald "Hawk" Thompson and Hunters on a mission to steal Krasnez's weapon shipment ship. The mission takes place in 2021. Characters *Reginald "Hawk" Thompson - Playable *Mark "Phantom" Flynn - Friendly *Michael "Cyclops" Kenton - Friendly *Stan "Pikes" Brooks - Seen in the cutscene Plot Because of the destruction of America, they are having a lack of weapons supply. Then Pikes get a information about Krasnez has ordered a massive number of weapons and the shipment will be loaded in New York Docks at 09.00 PM that day. Then Phantom, Cyclops, and Hawk are sent to the New York Docks. The mission starts with the three go to the area underwater using Diver Propulsion Vehicles (DPV). And when on their way they must avoid some mines. When on their way, a patrol submarine is passing by and they must avoid it. When they reach the area, they leave their DPV and then Phantom go to the surface undetected and he saw three guards. Then he get back to the water and he tell his team to kill them on Hawk mark. Then Hawk get on the surface and he stab the guard's leg and Hawk pull the guard and when they are in the water, Hawk stab the guard in the chest and Phantom and Cyclops do the same too. Then they get to the surface and they put off their Diving gear and prep their weapons. Then they go to the vantage point silentely. The team use sniper rifle to kill Guards that using snipers. After they do that, they shot their rope launcher and they are ziplines into the ship. When they are ziplining they got spotted by the spotlight and all Krasnez soldiers in the area got alerted by their presence. And they must fight their way to the entrance of the ship. After when they reach the entrance of the inside of the ship, a Krasnez Soldier lock the door. Then Hawk breach the door, kill a few Krasnez soldiers behind the door and they get inside the ship before Krasnez soldiers reinforcements arrived. After they enter the ship, they must fight their way to the control room. Then when they reach the control room, they breach the door and kill all Krasnez soldiers inside the room including the captain. Then Cyclops take control of the boat. And then they saw a few Krasnez gunboats attacking them. Then Cyclops tell them to man the gun and protect the ship. Then the patrol submarine returns and it attack the boat from below. Phantom tell Hawk to take some explosive charges and plant them on the submarine. After he take it, he jump out from the ship and go underwater. Then he swims to the submarine and plant the charges on the submarine and after he do that, he get back on the surface and detonate the charges. The explosions destroy the submarine weapon system and the main engine and the submarine is forced to get on the surface and Hawk get back on the ship and they take the ship to the extraction point.